Malditas Ansias
by ValenCoronado
Summary: Hice bastantes planes, y todos fracasaron. Traté de muchas maneras y él siempre las esquivaba e incluso, lo tomaba por sorpresa pero aún así, lograba evitarme. Solo podía jugarme una carta más para tratar de convencerlo.


La luz entraba por la gigante ventana que se encontraba abierta de par en par. Más rayos de sol de los que podía contar se colaban a través de ella formando hermosos remolinos de luz que iluminaban la pétrea y perfecta cara del chico cobrizo frente a mí.

Los diamantes bailaban una danza llena de volteretas sobre su lisa piel que se movía al compás del hermoso ruido del viento rompiendo contra su inmóvil figura.  
Sus manos caían sin vida al lado de su musculoso cuerpo sin camisa que me cegaba de vez en cuando, cuando mis débiles ojos no podían soportar tanta luminosidad.

Su mirada se perdía en el frondoso bosque que se extendía frente a nosotros salvajemente. Sus ojos estaban navegando en un punto inexacto, mientras su mente trabajaba en pensamientos que se enrollaban alrededor de nosotros y nuestra pureza.

Se volteó de repente, con lentitud y delicadeza y su mirada dorada se posó en mis ojos expectantes que deseaban con locura que él emitiera algún revelador sonido. Colocó su fría mano alargada sobre mi cara, y mi cuerpo, fiel a la naturaleza se estremeció haciéndome temblar levemente. Cerré los ojos y permití que mi piel disfrutara una vez más de su magnífico contacto suave y sedoso que siempre hacía a mi corazón cabalgar ferozmente dentro de mi pecho.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de mis labios incontrolablemente y llenó la amplia habitación con un sonido suave y relajado que hiso a Edward sonreír con satisfacción.

Puso su mano detrás de mi cuello y atrajo con la fuerza suficiente su cabeza contra la mía. Reposó frente con frente y cerró los ojos con pesadez dejando escapar una exhalación profunda y con aire de derrota.

No quería seguir esperando una respuesta que sabía que nunca obtendría. No quería tener que escuchar las causas de su rotundo "No" para entonces darle la espalda y atravesar la puerta de aquel cuarto. Quería tomar las riendas yo, y ser por primera vez la que tomaba la voz en aquella interminable discusión.

Acorté los pocos centímetros que separaban mis labios de los suyos y los uní con tanto deseo que sentí como sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa tratando de alejarme. Pero no sucedería, no esta vez. Seguí moviendo mi boca empapada contra la suya con lentitud y perseverancia sintiendo como poco a poco la tela de mi franela se relajaba y se extendía nuevamente con normalidad.

Adentré mis inexpertos dedos en su rebelde cabellera y le prohibí con anterioridad su escape de mi agarre. Mojó mis labios con su lengua y abrí mi boca para enredarla con la mía. Inmediatamente una corriente eléctrica invadió mi estómago y me creó esa sensación de insaciabilidad que me producían siempre sus besos.

Separó nuestros labios y depositó caricias en mi cuello, humedeciendo cada parte de él sin misericordia. Su lengua recorrió mi mandíbula y delineó mi clavícula con sutileza y suavidad y saboreó el lóbulo de mi oreja haciéndome sentir calor a pesar de su fría temperatura.

Aprovechándome de la desnudez de su torso, pasé mis manos por sus abdominales marcados, sintiendo la exquisitez de su cuerpo. Mis manos, temblaron con nervios, y trataron de encontrar puntos clave para adivinar dónde estaba su debilidad. Pasé mis manos por su pecho, y mis yemas rozaron levemente sus pezones. Un gruñido ronco salió de su interior y retiré mis manos velozmente asustada por su reacción. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y analizó mi expresión.

—No hiciste nada mal Bella—Dijo con una voz calmada mientras recorría mi mejilla con su pulgar.

Asentí levemente sin ganas de seguir hablando. Sabía que utilizaría cualquier momento para distraerme y entonces, perdería la batalla que ya había iniciado contra su autocontrol. Lo besé nuevamente, tratando de reanudar las riendas sueltas del juego pero me detuvo colocando sus manos en mis mejillas. Me separó y antes de empezar a hablar besó mi cachete sonrosado.

—Alice necesita que la acompañes a comprar el regalo de navidad para Charlie— me anunció— Está comenzando a desesperarse esperando para que la acompañes.

—Faltan diez días para navidad Edward, creo que tenemos tiempo— lo besé tiernamente en los labios y guié mi boca hacia sus mejillas y su clavícula para devolverle la sensación de placer.

La suave piel de su cuello comenzó a deslizarse con facilidad bajo los bordes de mis labios y disfruté escuchando como su respiración comenzó a acelerarse y los movimientos de su pecho eran más pronunciados y continuos.

—Bella— me advirtió con voz ronca— Ve con ella por favor, sabes cómo se descontrola si no está todo arreglado— mientras hablaba, mis besos seguían inundándolo y mi lengua continuaba degustándolo poco a poco.

—No

Bufó con exasperación y cuando creí que iba a detenerme, simplemente, calló. Sentí como su cuerpo se relajaba ante mi tacto y sus músculos se soltaban delatando su ansiedad por mí. Comencé a preguntarme que debía hacer en ese momento. Mi poca habilidad en el área me prohibía avanzar, y me dejaba totalmente inválida frente a su cuerpo.

Probé tocando su pecho nuevamente mientras que mi boca seguía paseándose por el hueco en su cuello, mi lengua subía y bajaba con gracia y de pronto, sentí como su mano, se posaba en mi cabello, empujándome contra él y evitando mi lejanía. Mi boca bajó hasta sus pectorales y los empapé con mis caricias. Edward gimió audiblemente y por el rabillo del ojo vi como cerraba sus puños con fuerza, dejando sus nudillos tensos y más blancos de lo habitual.

—Bella— me separó de él con voz ronca.

—Bella ¿Qué?—lo desafié.

—No lo hagas todo más difícil

Me alejé más y lo miré con desilusión. Hasta ahí habían llegado mis intentos por quebrantar su control.

El sexo con Edward no lo era todo para mí. Eso estaba más que claro en nuestra relación. Pero yo lo amaba y no quería esperar más, no quería estar casada o ser vampira para poder consumar ese acto. La necesidad de su cuerpo se hacía peor cada día y era dificultoso tener que obviarlo, sobre todo, cuando Edward y yo no podíamos conversarlo normalmente sin que él ignorara mis argumentos.

La verdad era, que yo necesitaba darle más. Que ya no era suficiente para mí un beso o un "Te amo", porque sentía que nuestro amor era tan grande que una palabra era insuficiente para demostrarlo. Pasaban los días con tanta rapidez que la necesidad me hacía parecer desesperada, pero hacer el amor con él, me permitiría estar más cerca, y más enlazada con su vida.

—Ya basta— lo reprendí, harta de su actitud— Lo hemos discutido innumerables veces, y no desistiré Edward, no lo haré y tu más que nadie deberías saberlo— miré sus ojos con severidad—Tu quieres una boda, la tendremos, me casaré contigo incluso cuando eso va en contra de mis principios, me has regalado todo lo que he dicho que no quería, y he dejado que me sobreprotejas incluso cuando detesto que lo hagas, ¿Porqué no puedes concederme algo que sabes que ansío tanto?—por segunda vez desde la batalla de los neófitos traté de manipularlo, y a pesar de saber que el chantaje no era una manera correcta para acceder a mis necesidades, era tanta la ansiedad que sentía que no me arrepentí de hacerlo.

—Hacer el amor contigo no es algo que pueda comparar con un auto nuevo Isabella, ¿A caso no entiendes el daño que puedo llegar a hacerte?— se separó de mi y se sentó en el mueble de su habitación con el ceño fruncido y sus manos masajeando sus sienes.

—No lo harás, estoy exhausta de tener que repetírtelo Edward, Alice lo ha visto, tú has superado la sed por mi sangre y yo te avisaré, juro que lo haré, si algo llega a herirme— mi voz estaba empezando a salirse de control.

—No estoy seguro del control que tengo sobre mi fuerza Bella, eres lo más preciado para mí y lo sabes, no me perdonaría jamás si llegara si quiera a hacerte un rasguño— me miró con esos ojos suyos dorados, brillantes, algo deprimidos.

Ya no lo soportaba, en seis meses habíamos conversado acerca de esto más de veinticinco veces. Y jamás lograba convencerlo, no lograba fundar en él la seguridad que él me daba a mí. Sencillamente, comencé a cansarme, a rendirme, y a sentirme menospreciada, porque yo le ofrecía mi cuerpo y él lo rechazaba. Mi autoestima poco a poco empezó a bajar a sabiendas de que quizás, si me concedía lo que le estaba pidiendo, no fuera suficiente para él.

Hice bastantes planes, y todos fracasaron. Traté de muchas maneras y él siempre las esquivaba e incluso, lo tomaba por sorpresa pero aún así, lograba evitarme. Solo podía jugarme una carta más para tratar de convencerlo.

—Edward— lo llamé cuando cerró sus ojos—Estoy harta de esto.

—Lo sé Bella, lo sé— en un respiro, tenía sus brazos envolviéndome— Yo también te deseo, pero no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿No desistirás?—le pregunté mirándolo con tristeza

Suspiró con desolación y colocó sus amplias manos en mi cara, prohibiendo que me moviera.

—Lo siento Bella— bajó su cabeza

—Entonces yo también lo siento— dije separando sus manos, y dando dos pasos hacia atrás, abrió sus ojos y la duda recorrió su rostro— No puedo segur sintiendo esto, me cansé, me rendí, ya no lo soporto— pasé una mano por mi cabello con nervios—He intentado por seis meses, más veces de las que puedo recordar, y todas las tácticas que he podido emplear que me hicieras el amor y tú sigues despreciándome sin más— sus ojos se entristecieron comprendiendo lo que sucedería— No puedo estar con alguien, que no confía en si mismo Edward y por encima de eso, no puedo, no quiero y no necesito seguir sintiéndome así, humillada— la melancolía lo llenó de repente y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo diferente— Yo…lo siento— di media vuelta y me dirigí a la puerta con paso lento, esperando su reacción, pero nada sucedía.

Agarré la manija con mi mano y la abrí lentamente, la madera de la puerta comenzó a rechinar y di un paso en su dirección. Pero el sonido seco de la misma cerrándose fuertemente me despabiló y vi a Edward evitando mi salida con sus esbeltos brazos cubriendo la puerta.

—No lo hagas— susurró— Perdóname Bella— se aceró a mí y me abrazó con ternura— Lo siento tanto, pero yo…soy tan débil—besó mi mejilla y respiró en mi oído haciéndome temblar—Quisiera tanto poder complacerte— besó mi lóbulo—hacerte feliz— besó mi mandíbula— hacerte sentir placer — lamió mi cuello y fijó su mirada afligida y con dolor en mi rostro.

Y me besó, de manera tan diferente, que me sorprendió. El deseo podía palparlo en sus toques, podía saborearlo en su lengua que se entrelazaba deliciosamente con la mía. Sus manos levantaron levemente mi franela y se posaron en mi espalda, recorriéndola con suavidad y sutileza.

Pegué mi cuerpo con el suyo de un empujón, y sentí como la puerta crujía con él golpe de su peso. Nuevamente recorrí su pecho con mi boca, deleitándome con la sensación de dulzura y con el evidente placer que sentía él. Pasó sus manos por mi estómago, estremeciéndome, mi corazón resonaba tan duramente, que incluso yo podía escucharlo y sentirlo en mis oídos sin tener que colocar una mano en mi pecho. Los nervios me habían inundado pero la sensación de felicidad y excite opacaban cualquier sentimiento que se cruzara conmigo en aquel momento. Sentí como sus palmas frías que me quemaban comenzaron a trazar un camino diferente al que jamás había tomado. Con cuidado subieron poco a poco deslizándose sobre mi torso y llegaron a mi sostén.

La incredulidad me llegó, pero la descarté, disfrutando de cómo sus inhibiciones desaparecían poco a poco y de cómo yo había por fin, logrado el más ansiado de mis cometidos. La anticipación también apareció cuando comprendí que finalmente mi cuerpo estaría unido al suyo, y que el placer de ambos tocándonos nos invadiría fuertemente.

Escuché—porque el silencio reinaba— como el broche de mi sujetador se soltaba y con extremo cuidado logró quitarlo sin mover mi camisa de su posición. Mis senos se liberaron, y por primera vez en ese momento, sentí como el calor gobernaba en ellos.

Un frío toque me impresionó. Un contacto desconocido asaltó mis pechos, y lo identifiqué cuando un gruñido de excitación salió rotundo de Edward. Sus manos comenzaron a moverse en círculo mientras que sus pulgares acariciaban con desenfreno desconocido mis pezones ya erectos. Gemí, agobiada por el placer que llegaba en olas a mi vientre y a mi intimidad.

Me sentí impotente, yo también quería tocarlo. Deseaba aprovechar cualquier milímetro de su sedosa piel, y disfrutarlo como si fuera el último segundo en éste planeta. Pero no sabía ya que hacer. Quería experimentar y descubrirlo, conocerlo y admirar las respuestas de su cuerpo. Así que seguí mis instintos. O mi imaginación.

Mis manos se colaron por su pantalón, y con temblores llegué al preciado botón. Lo abrí y con cuidado mientras que todavía sus besos empapaban mi boca, bajé el cierre. Deslicé la prenda por sus piernas y él con agilidad logró salirse sin romper aún contacto conmigo. Me aventuré a dejarme llevar por la desesperación del momento, y quise llegar rápidamente a su entrepierna, sin tener de por medio la tela de su ropa interior. Así que en vez de acariciarlo en ese instante con furia quité de por medio sus bóxers dejándolo desnudo ante mi tacto.

Con miedo y curiosidad posé mis manos sobre su pene. Y sin saber qué hacer, lo rodeé con mis dedos acariciándolo suavemente, un jadeo extraño salió de su boca, y en un momento gimió de tal manera, reflejando tanto placer, que sentí como mi intimidad palpitaba.

Dejé de sentir sus dedos en mis senos, agarró mis manos con una fuerza dolorosa, más grotesca que nunca. Y me inmovilizó por completo. Miró mis ojos, y entonces, lo supe.

—Lo siento— dijo tan bajo que casi no pude oírlo, y desapareció de la habitación dejando un inmenso y doloroso vacío.


End file.
